Did You Mean To?
by Minions of the Bandit King
Summary: OotP spoilers! Bellatix's thought after she killed that one character. Will become horror later. Feel free to flame us!
1. After the Veil

Kiya! Hello everybody. You may not know us cuz we spend our time elsewhere on this cite. Well, I'm Dragonmistress and my partner's name is Celticgirl. Couldn't you guess? I love Sirius and she loves Remus. Now, since no one writes about Bellatrix (and who would!) we'll write about her. Let's see, trying to make her look like a good girl. * brain explodes* That didn't work.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, if I DID own this, Sirius wouldn't be DEAD, now would he?  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*=*==*  
  
"Bellatrix?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Gather all the shards of the Prophecy you can, understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Voldemort Apparated, leaving Bellatrix alone. She crossed through the various rooms she'd been in earlier that morning and walked into the one she was looking for.  
  
It was such a lonely room that had once been alive with wizards and witches dueling each other. But now it was empty.  
  
As she crossed the room to the broken Prophecy, Belltrix noticed the Veil swayed slightly, and she could hear whispering inside it.  
  
The Veil was almost entrancing in a way. And she wondered: What was on the other side? How did you die by passing through it?  
  
And Sirius, she dreaded. What if he came back? What if he was just hiding behind the Veil? What if he came out right now and killed her?  
  
"No," Bellatrix told herself. "It won't happen."  
  
The Veil swayed again, adding more whispers, frantic this time. She couldn't understand them. . . except one. "Did you mean to kill him?"  
  
Did she? She hadn't purposely hit Sirius so he'd fall through the Veil.  
  
Bellatrix panicked. She turned sharply and left the room and fast as she could without looking afraid.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*  
  
Veil is fun to capitalize, but that's the only reason we did so. Feel free to flame Bellatrix! This idea just came to us as we were updating another story.  
  
Speaking of updating, we're not too good at that. So if you want us to continue, send lots 'o reviews! Reviews keep the authoresses going. Kinda like coffee. Only not as bad tasting. 


	2. Your Fate is Bound to Mine, Bellatrix

CG: Sorry for vanishing.  
  
DM: Hey! There's more than one chapter! Some people need to notice.  
  
Disclaimer: * gurgle* Don't sick the court against us.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=  
  
Bellatrix anxiously looked around the corner leading to her room. 'This is stupid,' she thought 'Sirius is dead. He cannot come back.'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a chilling voice. "Am I dead, cousin? Or is that what you're thinking?"  
  
"Who's there?" Bellatrix demanded, pulling out her wand.  
  
A ghostly figure stood in front of her. Yet he was not transparent.  
  
She stumbled backwards. "You're dead!" she stammered. "I k-killed you!"  
  
"No!" Sirius shouted. He let his robes sway in a slight breeze before continuing. "The Veil is what killed me, Bellatrix. You just added an extra push. But they're ghosts who say that you were meant to pass through the Veil, not me. The ghosts say so."  
  
Bellatrix aimed her wand at Sirius with shaking hands. "Go away."  
  
"No. It is your fate to pass through the Veil. You will go through and I will be waiting for you," said Sirius.  
  
There was a bright light and then he was gone.  
  
"I'll show you!" Bellatrix shouted, her voice a little weak. "I'm not going to pass through the Veil. Not. . . Not now! Not ever!"  
  
But her heart didn't agree with her ego.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=**=*=*=**=*=*  
  
Replies:  
  
Marauder3Monny- Yes, it is a little weird. Glad you loved it!  
  
Chocolate Taco- Thank you for that review. I had no idea what would happen next. Be prepared for the haunting.  
  
Miss Moony27- Egh! Big words. I'm expanding on this. Trust me.  
  
Misha- I wanna torture Bellatrix. Sounds fun.  
  
Lady- Continuing. 


	3. A Short Little Chapter About Remus and T...

(slowly slides into area)  
  
DM: Hello.  
  
CG: We, um, don't own.  
  
Both: Bye. . . (slowly slides out of area)  
  
*=*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Remus Lupin took his seat across from Tonks, who busily changed the color of her hair (orange, black, green). "Nymphadora, could I get your attention for a changed?" he asked  
  
"My name is Tonks!" the witch yelled, sounding angrier than usual when called by her first name. She punched her fist into the palm of her hand. "Stupid aunt! If it weren't for her, Sirius wouldn't be. . ."  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows. "Dead?" he finished. "I didn't say Sirius was dead; I just said he was gone."  
  
"You could have pointed that out earlier!" Tonks screamed. "It doesn't matter, though. He's gone. There's no hope that he can come back through the veil."  
  
"Only a fool's hope," Remus said, smiling.  
  
=**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==**=*  
  
Riddle 4 U! Who said, "Only a fool's hope;" it wasn't Remus!  
  
Saw Prisoner of Azkaban trailer. They messed up Sirius! He's supposed to have elbow-length hair, not should-length! He looks like, dare I say, KING THEODEN! * sobs and runs away for the next five months, never to update this story till then* 


End file.
